A big surprise
by purplepixie13
Summary: When a group of teens accidently time-travel with their cousins to 1978, with seven books, in the middle of an Order meeting all they have to do is wait for their futures to change. (will only use summaries from the book).
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- All of a sudden**

Lily Janet Evans, stared tiredly around the large dining room at McKinnon Manor.

To her left sat her fiancée, James Potter, who was animatedly and childishly, comparing pranking ideas with the Prewett twins, Fabien and Gideon. To her right, was her best-friend, Marlene McKinnon, who paid no attention to the fact that her parents were watching her and continued flirting with Sirius Black. Sitting across from Lily, was her other best friend, Alice Longbottom. Alice sat between her husband, Frank and the other marauder, Remus Lupin and all three of them were energetically discussing the newly released book, _Herbology through the Ages by Amanda Smith_ , with the new Hogwarts professor, Pomona Sprout.

At the head of the table was Albus Dumbledore, with the constant twinkle in his eyes and very stern-looking Professor McGonagall. Next to them sat a jumpy Alastor Moody, with his magical eye rolling in its socket and a nervous young man named Kingsley Shacklebolt. This was the auror's first Order meeting and he wasn't sure what to expect.

On the opposite end of the table, sat Lily's most favourite wizarding family, the Weasleys. Arthur Weasley, was happily trying to coax his three -year- old son, Percy to say 'daddy', while his heavily pregnant wife, Molly stared at him murderously. Next to the Weasleys, were the Tonks. Ted Tonks and his wife, Andromeda kept staring at the ceiling as though they expected it to come crashing down. Lily understood their worry and would be doing the same if she was in their position.

Their twelve-year-old, metamorphagus daughter, Nymphadora Tonks, who always urged others to call her Tonks, was a total klutz. Lily had never met anyone as accident prone as Nymphadora.

Right now, she was supposedly upstairs with her best friend Bill Weasley and his younger brother Charlie doing holiday homework.

The only Order member missing was Peter Pettigrew, whose mother had apparently caught spattergroit and needed him to stay home.

Suddenly, in the middle of all the chit-chat, there was a loud BANG! and a flash of bright blue light. Out of thin air, there were 14 teens standing where the table should have been.

* * *

A/N: I'll be putting up the new chapter soon. Please review. Thnx for reading. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the front of the group, were two people, both seemed either in their late teens or early twenties. The boy, who had sandy-blonde hair and sea green eyes, was dressed in blue jeans and a red t-shirt. This surprised all the people who had wands pointed at the group, as most Deatheaters despised muggle clothes. The girl next to him was tightly grasping his hand and fearfully eyeing the room with a pair of hazel eyes. She had white hair with orange streaks, and was wearing a pale blue dress, ending just before her knees. All the other kids, were dressed in a mixture of robes and muggle clothes.

Alastor stepped up from where he was seated and moved his wand to reach the sandy haired boy's throat. "Who are you, and where are you from?", he said in a voice that clearly stated that he didn't want to be messed with. The boy gulped and his eyes travelled to meet Dumbledore's. Lily might have been imagining it, but for a moment she thought she saw his eyes flash blue before changing back to green. It must have been a trick of the light, she thought.

"Now, now, Alastor, no need to be so hostile", Dumbledore said coming to his aid.

Before Moody could reply, the white and orange haired girl interrupted. "There is no simpler way of putting this, but we are from the future, and you will highly regret it if you harm us", she said confidently.

Everyone from the order stared at her as if she were mad. She quite obviously noticed the incredulous looks everyone but the headmaster was giving her but continued on anyway.

"We can even prove it, just question us", she pleaded.

"Of course we're going to question you, and we're going to use veritaserum", Moody replied in the deep voice he usually reserved for criminals, while pulling out a green vile from inside his robes.

"I'll go first", said the boy with sandy hair, but just as he reached for the potion, his eyes locked with Remus and his hair turned into a brilliant shade of blue.

The entire room gasped as the young boy changed his appearance and collapsed on the floor. Very few of them had ever seen a metamorphagus other than Nymphadora Tonks. A red haired girl, probably thirteen or fourteen, with hazel eyes, came up an levitated him to the back of the group, keeping her eyes on the ground as though she was afraid that the same thing might happen to her.

James and Sirius, looked over to Remus with a puzzled expression, but the werewolf just shook his head.

"It's okay…um… I'll just take the potion", the girl with the orange and white hair said. With shaking hands, she took the potion from Moody and quickly drained the container.

Just as Alastor was about to conduct the questioning, Dumbledore gave a muffled cough and all eyes turned to him.

"Perhaps its better if I do the questioning?", he asked Alastor. Silently, with his normal eye on the girl, and his magical eye scanning the crown of teenagers, Moody took a few steps back and allowed Dumbledore to stand in front of him.

"What is your name?", Dumbledore asked directly.

"Victorie Appoline Lupin nee Weasley", the young girl replied with unsettled eyes. There were a few gasps around the room. Remus looked as though he was facing a boggart without knowing that it was a boggart. Sirius and James both smiled at their stubborn friend. If possible, Molly's eyes on the girl widened and Arthur began wearily eyeing Remus Lupin.

"Who are your parents?", Albus asked in a rather friendly voice.

"William and Fleur Weasley", Victorie replied. Right now, Arthur fainted (we're assuming that they sent Percy upstairs). Molly beamed at the girl before pointing her wand at her husband and muttering _Rennevarate._

"How old are you?"

"Turning 24 tomorrow"

"Who is your husband?"

"Theodore Remus Lupin", she replied. With that, Remus sat back down on the chair, while James and Sirius started silently cheering.

"Who are his parents?", Dumbledore asked patiently.

"Remus and Nymphadora Lupin", Victorie said with a sleepy expression on her face.

"WHAT?!", four people yell out at once. Sirius shoots Remus a murderous glare, while Ted Tonks just cranes his neck over to look at the sleeping boy, behind the throng of kids. Andromeda fearfully looks at Albus before calmly asking, "Our Nymphadora?... as in Nymphadora Tonks?", she asks praying that her daughter was actually sane when she married Remus Lupin, who was 7 years older than her and a werewolf and unable to get a decent job.

At the sound of his grandmother's voice, the young metamorphagus opened his eyes, but no one other than Ted noticed. Ted just kept staring his grandson.

Before Dumbledore could reply to Andromeda's question, a black haired boy spoke up.

"Of course she is, I mean how many other women would name their daughter Nymphadora and then raises her so that she spends almost three years of her life chasing after a werewolf and asking him to marry her?", the boy said. The boy looked exactly like James.

Everyone in the room turned to the said boy and before anyone else could say or do anything, James Potter interrupted.

"Are you my son?", he asked ignoring everyone else.

"Uh… no, I'm your grandson, and I'm James Potter the second", the teen James said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of its characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 – Truly Surprised**

The room was dead silent for a few moments. The people from the future just abnormally stared at the adults in the room. Everyone in the order all wondered the same thing, 'who were all these children and why were they here?

While everyone stood where they were gob-smacked, Teddy got up from where he was lying down and stood to face his father. Remus felt a sudden indescribable pull to look up, and as he did, he was meet with a pair of violet eyes immediately changing to his glassy blue ones. "Who are you?", Remus said in a barely audible whisper.

In the quiet and silent room, everyone turned to face him, everyone except James and his grandson. Teddy knew that Remus was speaking to him and decided that it was finally time to introduce himself.

"My name is Edward Remus Lupin, but I prefer to be called Teddy or Ted. My parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin nee Tonks. I'm married to Victorie Lupin nee Weasley, I'm 25 and we have three children. Our oldest daughter Dora Lupin is 5 and a metamorphagus. Our twins, Remus and Andromeda Lupin are three. Remus also has very unique abilities.", Teddy finished for the whole room, who all gaped at him.

"Are you a …...? ", Remus said hoping that his future self wasn't so selfish to pass lycanthropy onto an innocent child.

"I'm not, but my daughter, Andromeda is", Teddy continued hoping that his father didn't blame himself. Andromeda Tonks looked over to Teddy for the first time with tears in her eyes. She was truly touched that his grandson would name his daughter after her. Although, she knew that Teddy or his family were at fault, she still felt a certain anger towards Remus. The man was about seven years older than her Dora, he couldn't find a worthwhile job and on top of all that, he was a werewolf! Immediately as Andromeda shouted that in her head, she realised this was probably how her own parents felt. She grew up in a society where werewolves and vampires were shunned for an ability, while her parents had grown up in a society where muggleborns like her husband were shunned. She quickly shut the drawer that brought out the Slytherin in her and turned to wait for her grandson to continue.

Before Remus could wallow in the guilt and uselessly apologise, Teddy cut in.

"She hadn't transformed until she turned three and it isn't your fault. If there is anyone to blame it is Greyback, not to mention that lycanthropy is in both of her bloodlines. We also have a potion in our time so that the transformations don't hurt and you can keep your human mind", Teddy finished for all the worrying people in the room.

"What do you mean it's in both her bloodlines?", Molly said, fear watering each of her words, after all, Victorie was her granddaughter.

"He means that Dad was also bitten in the Battle of the Astronomy Tower. But don't worry, he isn't a full werewolf since Fenrir found a way to bite without a full moon", Victorie replied, saving Teddy from the questioning. Molly's eyes began to water, as Arthur pulled her into a seat.

"How about you all introduce yourselves so that we can get over the shock at once? I'll place you all in a multi-truth charm. It doesn't work like veritaserum, where you are compelled to tell the truth, but under the truth-charm you have the choice of remaining silent", Dumbledore said addressing the group of teens.

"We'll go oldest to youngest", said Fabian and Gideon at the same time after finally getting over the shock of Bill having children.

I'll go first said a girl with ginger hair and coffee coloured eyes. She seemed tall, had a perfect figure as well as a strange yet alluring voice that made everyone feel like she was a child.

"My name is Dominique Gabrielle Weasley, I'm 21 and my parents are William Weasley and Fleur Weasley nee Delacour, and no you haven't met her as she will attend Baeuxbatons. As you have already figured out, Vic here is my sister and we also have a younger brother. Like Vic and the previous Weasleys, I was in Gryffindor and not to mention that I'm a great Quidditch Fan and I played chaser for my house team. I am now a model for Witch Weekly", the girl said not allowing anyone to interrupt.

She had left Fabian and Gideon speechless by how much she could say in one go, something that was rarely ever seen.

Next as Dominique moved to the side another girl took the spotlight. She too had red hair but in a darker shade as well as amber eyes. She was round and plump and was of average height. It was quite obvious that she was a Weasley.

"My name is Molly Harriett Weasley", the girl said as Molly and Arthur both smiled warmly at her.

"My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Weasley nee Harrison- ", she was cut off by an anxious Fabian.

"Is she related to- ", he began but was cut off at equal speed by his grand-niece.

"No she is a muggleborn, no don't interrupt and let me continue", the girl said menacingly with the all-too-famous Molly Weasley glare.

"Moving on, I'm also 21 and in Gryffindor house and I too played chaser for the House team. I am also best-friends with Dominique. I work as a lawyer for Muggle-Magical relations in London. I also have a younger sister", Molly finished off.

After that, Molly and Dominique both moved away from the group and took seats next to an elated Harvey and Harriet McKinnon (parents of Marlene).

When the pair left a girl with a pale face, deep red hair and the same amber eyes as Molly moved to the centre. She was taller than Molly and wore red and gold robes, very unlike the other teens who had spoken, since they all wore muggle clothes and she wore robes.

"My name is Lucy Ginevra Weasley and I'm 18. I'm also Molly's sister so of course we share the same parents, but just because she is my sister, it doesn't mean that you can interrupt me just as you did during her introductions", she said while glaring the Prewett twins and then moving to the Marauders who were still waiting for one of their children or grandchildren to be announced.

"I was in Gryffindor and didn't play Quidditch although I enjoyed watching it. I was Prefect and Head Girl and am best friends with Jessica Winters, who is a muggleborn in fifth year. I guess I've always been sort of weird that way. I am now a healer in training at St Mungos Hospital", she concluded with a slight grin before turning around and surprising the room by taking a seat between Fabien and Gideon.

"How about we have something to eat before any more introductions?", suggested Pomona Sprout, who, along with the other teachers, had been silent for a long time.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading and please please please review. If you want me to include or bring in anymore characters just put it in the review or PM me.**

 **Expect an update soon, but not too soon as I have an assignment due.**


	4. Chapter 4

The table reappeared as the teens moved to one side and at the movement of Dumbledore's wand, the table brought food (I know that food can't be transfigured so Dumbledore summoned them from the Hogwarts' kitchens).

There were plates full of pastries and small circular-shaped mince pies and sandwiches. It was a while since any of them had eaten. Grabbing a plate, Professor Mcgonagall stepped outside the room.

"I'll take a plate to the children", she said before closing the door.

But no one was in much of a mood to pay attention, as the filled their plates and began eating.

Sirius and James both turned to each other and nodded as though they knew what the other was thinking. They both took seats on either side of Remus who looked guilty as hell and was refusing to eat.

"Ok, what's wrong?", James asked getting straight to the point.

"What's wrong? Can't you see what's wrong James? All these people probably think that I'm some sick bastard who has an infatuation with a twelve-year-old. I can't believe I was so selfish!", he said before falling back into his upset mood.

"Ok mate, being honest, I totally think that your crazy. I am really angry at you for ending up with my little niece, especially since we babysat her in fifth year if you remember, but on the other hand I know that you're not like that. You must have really loved her since you don't look even twice at women because of your lycanthropy. Also, I heard James' grandson mention that she chased after you for three years, which obviously means that you refused quite a few times and we all know how stubborn that girl is so I suggest that you stay the bloody hell away from her until she is thirty and then marry her before you do anything", Sirius said.

"Bit hypocritical of you Padfoot, considering that you and Marlene just moved in there", said James trying to break the ice.

"I care about my niece", Sirius replied before Mcgonagall came into the room and stared pointedly at the headmaster as though she expected him to read her mind. Albus just shook his head in return and turned to face the conversation he was having with Moody.

Teddy stood up from where he was seated and gave a small cough which brought him to the attention of the room.

"Perhaps its better if we continue the introductions while we eat, after all, we are on borrowed time", he said loud enough for everyone to hear what he said.

Everyone from the order nodded as the teenage James stood up. (A/N: I can't keep on saying teenage James so I will write I OR II)

"Hi everyone, as you already know, I am the awesome grandson of James Potter I here", he said nodding to James I.

Just as Lily opened her mouth, "Don't worry, your my grandma", he said to Lily who seemingly relaxed from her tense posture causing the Prewett twins and Sirius to laugh.

"My name is James Sirius Potter", he was able to say before Sirius let out an excited squeal sounding much like an excited teenage girl.

"I'm in my final year at Hogwarts and in Gryffindor and a the Quidditch Captain, I'm Prongs Jr and the pranking extraordinaire. My best friends Fred and Rox are part of the second Marauders. I'm also currently dating Anne Jackson, a brilliant muggleborn in my year, and someone I spent four years chasing!", James II finished with a bright and child-like grin.

Sirius and James wolf-whistled, quite obviously proud of him.

"You truly are James' grandson", Lily said while shaking her head.

"Wait, you didn't say who your mother was", Sirius pointed out.

"Oh, I forgot, I'm seventeen, I have two young siblings and my parents are Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley", he concluded this time.

Arthur stared at the boy, finally recognising the good-natured Prewett smile and the Weasley freckles. Molly's eyes truly teared up at the mention of having a daughter.

No one noticed when two, olive-skinned, red-haired siblings strode up to the front.

It was only when they both give identical coughs, did the heads in the room turn to face them.

"Uh, hi", said the girl, obviously nervous. Before she could continue she was suddenly interrupted by a rather excited Gideon Prewett.

Not wanting to upset him, the younger twins let him speak.

"Don't say anything, just let me guess. You are the children of Molly's unborn children. You are both in Gryffindor as both of your parents were, your names are Fred and Rox, you play Quidditch, your sixteen and you love pranking", the Prewett brother finished with a sigh.

Fred stared at his great-uncle gobsmacked.

"My name isn't Rox, its Roxanne Alicia Weasley and only Fred and James are allowed to call me Rox. Our parents are George Fabian Weasley and Angelina Roxanne Weasley nee Johnson", she finished for both her brother and her.

Almost everyone chuckled at her kittenish anger.

"What about Fred", Molly said.

"What about me?", Fred said turning to his usually overprotective grandmother.

"No, I meant your father's brother. I know I'm expecting twin boy and I have already planned to name them George Fabian and Fred Gideon", she said as her brothers looked over to her adoringly.

"Well…um…. he died", Teddy answered hoping that the mention of the first dead person wouldn't bring around the fit of hysteria he feared or affect Molly Weasly I's pregnancy in any way.

"How?", Arthur said before anyone could react as though he was going to say it all along.

"He was killed in the Battle of Hogwarts", Dominique said fearfully.

The whole world started to spin for Molly Weasley I as she felt a faint kick at her stomach and everything just black out.

A/N: I'm soooo sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I had exams and had to study. Also my annoying brother deleted my profile as the result of a birthday prank. Thanks for reading and please review! If you guys have any suggestions, please put it in the review or PM me.

Expect an update soon and love all of you! :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns most of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5-**

It was one thing to know that the child you held inside you for nine months, gave birth to, raised and loved would die. But it was totally a different thing to know that the child that was still inside your body would be killed soon after he stepped out into the world. It hurt Molly so badly.

The knowledge she discovered caused her a stab of pain. It felt like a knife forcing itself into her heart and then twisting its way around. It was sickening to imagine that the two little lives that she now held inside her would be separated. That someone would take him away from her.

The feeling was indescribable. Molly recalled her previous pregnancy, something only she and Arthur knew.

She remembers seeing the blood, the pain she felt when the little life inside her had passed away. Her unnamed daughter, who only peeked into their lives for four months. Just when she was ready to break the news about her third pregnancy to her friends and family, she and Arthur discovered the horrific news. That their long awaited daughter would never speak. That she would never laugh at jokes or go to Hogwarts. That she wouldn't clap when her bothers won Quidditch games. She wouldn't ever call them 'mummy' or 'daddy'. She wouldn't ever open her eye. That her heart was no longer beating.

But that was different.

That unnamed child was taken away by God. That little girl would be in heaven and never feel the pain in life. That daughter of theirs was an angel now.

Her son would have a taste of life. Her son would go to Hogwarts and cherish happy moments and then have life snatched away from him. He would be killed.

Molly couldn't let that happen. She didn't care about anything else as long as her baby was safe. As long as he was happy, she wouldn't give up. She would live.

She would let him live. She would kill the one destined to take her son away from her. She would fight.

With all her remaining energy, Molly opened her eyes.

Arthur let out a sigh of relief as he met his wife's eyes and they both pulled each other into an embrace. Both Weasleys began to sob.

This shocked many of the people in the room as none of them had ever witnessed Arthur Weasley cry. Even when his father passed away, Arthur buried the sadness deep inside him and remembered the happy parts of Septimus Weasley's life.

After both of them had recovered, the turned to face everyone else. It would have been embarrassing but from the news that they both had discovered everyone was too upset by the loss of an unborn baby.

"Who else dies?", asked a very shaken Frank Longbottom.

"Many people die, some of them are in this room, some are yet to be born and so of whom you have never met.", answered a grief-stricken Molly Weasley the Second.

Desperate to change the subject, James turns to Molly, Dominique, Lucy, Roxanne and Fred.

"How come James Jr. gave his relationship status and told us who he is dating? What about you guys?", he asked, clearly searching for a way to humiliate them.

"Well we didn't find it necessary to tell you", said a proud looking Molly Weasley.

"Come on! They're going to find out soon enough anyway", said Fred II.

Molly II: Conner McLaggen

Dominique: Cedric Chang

Lucy: No one.

Fred: Juliet Fawcett

Roxanne: Jason Krum.

"Hah, I can't believe Malcom McLaggen actually settled down, I remember him going on about how he was going to spend the rest of his life travelling the world and that life was just too short for a family, he was on our Quidditch team by the way", said a suddenly relaxed Sirius Black.

"Is Cedric Chang anyhow related to Khiem Chang?", asked James I.

"Perhaps, his mother Cho Chang, is the head of Ravenclaw House and our Charms Professor, he doesn't know who his dad is", Dominique answered.

Everyone nodded in understanding as they all had known at least one person who hadn't met both parents.

"The Fawcett's are a fine family, why are you still single Lucy?", Lily asked speaking after a while.

Lucy just turned to face the ground, but eventually decided to answer.

"I'm not dating anyone because I like being single; why do we have to be in a relationship! I just don't get it, I like being single and that is me, you can't just randomly come up and judge me on that!", Lucy answered, shocking a lot of the people in the room with her temper.

"Who the hell is Jason Krum?", asked Gideon Prewett who had only just recovered from the shock of losing a nephew.

Fred and James exchanged galleons as Roxanne turned a deep shade of red, almost matching her hair. Remus and Alice both smiled over at the boys as they recalled how they used to bet on their friend's relationships.

"Well, I don't expect you to know, but in our time he is actually famous. His father was the youngest and the best seeker ever. He graduated from Durmstrange five years ago and is now playing as international seeker for Bulgaria and even though my goal is to play international chaser or beater for England, we still want to continue our relationship", Roxanne said in a voice that quite clearly suggested that she was not discussing the topic any further.

"Okay, so who's next?", asked a plump Professor Sprout.

"I am", said a boy, casing everyone from the order to gasp.

He had jet-black hair and emerald green eyes. If it weren't for the colour of his eyes, the sharpness of his nose and the shape of his face, he would have been a carbon copy of James Potter.

"Why are there so many Potters?", Kingsley asked speaking for the first time, but no one seemed to have heard him as they were too preoccupied examining the newest James Potter.

"Um, uh, hi?", the boy in a tone that suggested he was scared.

"Ahem, my name is Albus Potter, I'm sixteen and my parents are Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Potter nee Weasley, I'm James's younger brother and we also have a younger sister", he said with a slightly nervous edge to his voice.

Albus Dumbledore looked amazed that anyone would name their son after him, he was truly touched. But after looking closely at the boy he realised that the boy was holding something back.

"What's your middle name?", asked Lily.

"Which house are you in?", asked Sirius.

"Who's your best friend?", asked James I.

"Are you dating anyone?", asked Marlene.

"Calm down people, give the kid some space", Remus said coming to the boy's aid.

Albus took a deep breath and turned to face the people asking questions in the eye.

"My full name is Albus Severus Potter, I am a Slytherin Prefect and I play seeker for my house team. My best friends are Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy and I am also dating a girl named Megan West", Albus said quickly.

The whole room stared at him. Some admired his bravery, some were afraid of him, others were disgusted by him but all of them were all astonished.

"How?", James I asked in a horrified voice.

"How what? How he got sorted into Slytherin? How he is best friends with a Malfoy? Why Mum and Dad decided to name him Albus _Severus_?", asked James II.

Albus stared wide eyed at his brother, he always knew that James had hated him, but he didn't believe that James hated him _this_ much.

"It's all a big load of rubbish! I hate this prejudice, it doesn't matter which house you get sorted into, or which family you come from! It is your actions and decisions that truly determine who you are!", James II continued, surprising everyone, but especially his brother.

Albus wondered if his brother had actually cared so much about him, why had he always fought and argued with Albus? Why didn't James ever show this side of him?

"And Albus, I'm sorry I treated your House the way I did and even though we play on different Quidditch teams, just know that once I graduate, I'll be in the stands cheering for you", James said to his brother as though he could read his mind.

Not caring what anyone thought, Albus walked, no, almost raced, up to his brother and squeezed him into a bone-crushing hug.

James, was completely taken by surprise and didn't know what to do.

After a moment, he plucked up all his Gryffindor courage and hugged his younger brother back.

All the females in the room cooed at the sight. Even Professor McGonagall's hard and straight facial expression seemed to have softened.

After a while, once the brothers had released each other, a red haired, freckle- faced girl came to stand at the front.

She waited patiently until the whole room was silently staring at her.

"Hi everyone. My name is Rose Dorothy Weasley, I'm sixteen and a Ravenclaw Prefect. My parents are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Weasley nee Granger, and no you don't know her. I am best-friends with Al as you already know and current boyfriend is Scorpius Malfoy", she concluded for the now gob-smacked Order members.

"Another son, Arthur!", Molly Weasley said clapping her hands.

Arthur Weasley, however, paid no attention to the fact that he had another son. His mind was too preoccupied in processing the fact that his granddaughter was, no, would be in a relationship with his arch-enemy's grandson.

James noticed how Arthur face had turned into a mask of horror. He himself was surprised that a Potter and a Malfoy could be friends but was even more surprised that a Weasley and a Malfoy could be in a relationship. Feeling sympathetic, as his own grandson was carrying the name Snivelleus, he decided to help Arthur.

"Cheer up Arthur! You get the odd ones in every family, I mean look at Sirius, you would have expected him to have the dark-mark on his forearm by now", James said quietly to Arthur.

Sirius, who was well within ear-shot solemnly nodded, this Malfoy must have been a Malfoy as much as he himself was a Black.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks So much for taking the time to read this!**

 **Please try to review and let me know your opinion of this chapter. If you have any ideas or suggestions, please place it in the review or PM me.**

 **Once again, love you all and expect an update soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Most characters belong to J.K. Rowling**

* * *

 **Chapter 6-**

Tonks, Bill and Charlie all crouched slightly lower than before as they pressed their ears to the hidden, wooded, sliding-door that lay on top of the massive fireplace at McKinnon Manor, but all they heard were muffled voices.

They had discovered the small and narrow passageway on their second stay at the Manor, when Tonks had accidently tripped over a small and almost unnoticeable foot of a long-forgotten coat-hanger. They had all gasped loudly when they saw the walls separate to give them space and a passageway that led to every part of the house. The Gryffindors figured that the McKinnon's hadn't known about it as none of them had seen any of them use it, even when they stayed at the Manor overnight, not to mention that it was all covered in dust and cobwebs.

"Move up will you, I'm squished here", Charlie whispered loudly.

"There isn't any more space left Charlie, you shouldn't have come", Bill spoke in a slightly louder voice.

"Shut up, both of you!", Tonks shouted causing both the Weasley brothers to stare at her wide eyed, something that was barely visible in the dim light.

All three of them sat fearfully as the shuffling noise on the other side of the room came to an abrupt stop.

"Nobody-make-a- ", Tonks was cut off as several wands on the other side of the room caused the wall they were all leaning on to break.

There were bricks all around them as they came tumbling down. The time travellers and the order members all stared wide-eyed at them.

Bill's knees and arms were bruised and he had several little cuts on his hands and face. Tonks' shoulder was grazed and bleeding fast while matching the colour of her now shocking red hair.

Charlie had fallen on top of the two, leaving him with no bruises or cuts but instead covered by dust and debris, barely able to open his eyes.

Molly's head began to spin at the sight of the state her sons were in, knowing that this was bad for her pregnancy, she quickly sat down. Arthur, who noticed this hurriedly pulled out the calming drought he always had in handy and handed it to his wife who swallowed it in one gulp.

"How dare you?! You could have been killed young lady!", Andromeda shouted at her daughter, fear watering her words as she realised how easily she could have lost her Nymphadora.

"You too! I thought at least one of you have had a bit more sense?", Arthur asked in place of his wife.

Molly, who had now calmed down, said nothing and just looked straight ahead.

A few moments followed before her teary eyes met Bill's and she asked, "Where's Percy?".

"We left him with the house elves", Nymphadora replied when she sensed how scared her best-friend was.

The young girl just couldn't help but notice the abrupt change in the room's atmosphere or the group of new people. There were a few round her age even! 'So unfair!', she thought. Looking closer she noticed something different and indescribable about everyone else, they all had pained or over-cheerful masks as though they had been told that they were about to be pushed into a blow-hole and left there forever or that they were going to go to heaven.

She noticed one person in particular, Remus Lupin, whose usually cheery face had been replaced with an empty, almost scary mask. She couldn't tell or understand why, but for some reason she felt a sudden urge to comfort all of these people and tell them everything was alright, even though she wasn't sure if anything was wrong in the first place.

"Well, we should get you guys out of this mess first", said a blonde-haired boy who seemed around her own age. He held out his hand, but Tonks managed to get up by herself, surprisingly he didn't seem offended at all.

Bill and Charlie both accepted Arthur's hand when he pulled them to their feet, and began working on fixing their injuries with the help of Professor Sprout and Frank Longbottom.

The Tonks' both stood protectively next to their daughter, as though they had expected it all along and knew that this wasn't the last time something else would happen.

Nymphadora was the first one to recover as she faced the boy that had offered to helped her up. Knowing that no one was about to give her a straight or direct answer, she decided to weave her way through with small and meaningless questions.

"What's your name?", she asked, after turning her hair to a light shade of brown and her eyes to a welcoming sea-green so that whoever she was speaking to would feel comfortable.

"Oh, Louise Delacour Weasley and I'm assuming your Nymphadora Tonks?", he asked politely, Nymphadora sensed that he had some sort of charm that was definitely not human. He seemed handsome and welcoming but there was till something else. She also noted that he was the first Weasley that she had met, who didn't have red hair.

"Yeah, that's me, but please don't call me Nymphadora, its Tonks and I'm assuming you're the son of one of Mr. Weasley's distant relatives and a ….um… probably Veela?", she asked hoping he wouldn't feel insulted, but then again who would if they were being compared to a Veela. Moody, who had been closely watching the boy was shocked to find the girl's accuracy and guessing had fitted in exactly with all of the boy's descriptions, it also brought something else for the Order members to wonder about.

Louise gave a small chuckle before nodding his head.

"A very good guess, yes I am related to Arthur Weasley and my great-grandmother is a Veela, which make me a part-veela, my nephew however, has been showing a good amount of Veela qualities", he said good-naturedly.

Before Tonks could interrogate the boy any longer, she was interrupted by her mother who had been fussing over her cuts and bruises.

"Enough talking for today, we need to get you home _right_ now", Andromeda said, strictly to her daughter.

"Yes, I'll get the boys home too", Molly said agreeing with .

"Arthur, I'll leave Percy here since I'm too tired and try to come home as soon as you can please", Molly told her husband before standing up to leave the room followed by her sons and then the Tonks family.

* * *

Teddy looked around the room that was now repairing itself at the quick wave of Dumbledore's wand.

"Sorry if that was a shock to all of you, but we need to be hurrying up with the introductions, we are, after all, on borrowed time", he asked nervously.

"Of course, I completely understand", Dumbledore replied to him.

A white haired boy with deep pale features moved to the front of the group. Most people guessed that this was Scorpius Malfoy and others soon realised from the expression of those who had.

Sirius marvelled at the boy's resemblance to Lucius, but he also picked up on the little parts of Cissy that he noticed in him. His eyes, for example, were the same shape, the heart-shaped face, the curved chin, the wide forehead, the flat ears and even the shape of his lips. He had milky amber eyes and a kind posture, something neither Lucius or Cissy had. Sirius wondered who this boy's mother was.

"Hello, my name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, I'm sixteen years old, a fifth year Slytherin and I play Keeper for my House-team. My parents are Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass-Malfoy. My best-friend is Albus Potter and I am in a relationship with Rose Weasley and I intend to be until I am dead", he finished for the room.

Rose looked truly touched by his words.

Sirius decided it was time to get his own answers.

"Are you parents death-eaters? I know your grandparents are? What are your views on Muggles, Muggleborns and Squibs?", he asked quickly, not allowing anyone to interrupt.

"Sirius! He is only a kid, you can't just ask him that!", Marlene said when she felt that her boyfriend was becoming overly-rude.

"No, no, it's okay, I don't mind. He isn't the first one to ask me that", Scorpius said with a small smile.

Everyone waited for him to answer, even those who already knew the answers.

"My mother was never a death-eater; her parents went into hiding when Voldemort ascended again. Yes, my dad was given the dark-mark when he was sixteen but he couldn't say no as he would have been killed otherwise", he said for the room. Everyone felt an urge of sadness for him.

"You still haven't answered my question on your personal views", Sirius stated.

"I don't have a problem with squibs, my younger sister, Claudia is one. Muggleborns are just as much magical as us and I believe that anyone who thinks otherwise is an idiot and doesn't deserve a place in our society, as for muggles, I'm also close friends with Megan, who is Al's girlfriend", he concluded.

"We should move on", he added when no one had any response to what he had just said before joining Rose and Al on the sofa they had seated themselves on.

Just as Scorpius left, the blonde haired boy named Louise stepped forward.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long delay. Since Spring was in the process of arrival here in Sydney, I got a very serious fever and my head was terribly aching, so I couldn't think of anything to write. I solemnly swear that I will update at least once every five days from this chapter onwards.**

 **Please review this story or PM me to let me know your opinions or if you have any suggestions.**

 **Bye :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**So sorry everyone for not updating in soo long, it feels like it has been forever since I last updated. I was REALLY sick and was in hospital for quite a while, where my dad just simply refused to bring my laptop. Once I had returned home, I had finally read The Cursed Child and after reading it, I just couldn't push these characters back to the same setting, so terribly sorry. I am totally out of ideas and my head feels empty. So far this story will be on hold.**


End file.
